Many organizations implement data loss prevention (DLP) systems to identify and control access to sensitive data. One type of data that is protected using DLP systems is structured data (e.g., data from a relational database). Current state-of-the-art methods used by DLP systems to protect structured data are accurate, but are very expensive in computational resources, and can therefore only be implemented on high end servers. Accordingly, endpoint devices either offload detection of structured data to a server or implement less accurate pattern matching techniques to detect structured data.